


Not just a trophy wife

by sophie_cherie



Series: Not just a trophy wife [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Assassin Dean Winchester, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Boss Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Gang Violence, Lace Panties, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Murder Husbands, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Power Bottom Dean Winchester, Rimming, Rough Sex, Russian Mafia, Spit As Lube, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_cherie/pseuds/sophie_cherie
Summary: Mafia Boss Castiel Krushnic gets attacked in his own house, the invaders want to take Dean to pressure Cas, unknowing that Dean isn't just your typical trophy wife.....2nd chapter:A date night that is bloody good for Dean ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because there are not enough murder husbands/ mafia au's out there

The invaders were fast, his two bodyguards barely had time to react before they had Castiel at gunpoint...

"I have two men in the kitchen, any of you move and your pretty little toy is dead!". Cas growled at that but commanded his guards to stay were they were anyways.  
Despite being threatend, he kept a calm and unimpressed expression on his face, slightly unsettling his opponent. 

"What do you want?" - "What we want?! You killed half of our men, you stole from our property! That calls for revenge and we will not rest until we get it!" the man barked out.  
"But we won't have to wait too long now, I'm sure your...husband" he snided "...will join us in a second". He smiled cruelly, regardless of Castiel not even flinching.  
The intruder didn't realize the evil glint in the bosses steely eyes. 

What nobody knew, Dean, who had been in the kitchen preparing dinner when they broke in, was far more than an unknowing trophy wife.  
Before meeting his husband, he had worked as an assassin against payment. Only the most inner circle of the Krushnic Bratva knew that's how the couple met.  
Castiel had needed someone to kill his biggest enemy, his brother Raphael, who wanted to overthrow him, without raising suspicion and Dean was the best of the best.  
He was known for taking out whole gangs in a single night without ever getting caught, of course all under the pseudonym David Yaeger.

That's why the MOB Boss wasn't worried at all, he knew Dean's abilities.  
Speaking of, a short look behind his opponent made him see his beloved, drenched in blood, two heads and a bloody kitchen knife in his hands.  
The man didn't hear him, instead still smiling superiorly, only noticing that something was wrong when Cas started to smirk "You're right, he will join us...your two lackeys though..." His eyes widened in fear. It was too late, Dean threw the heads on the table and before the last intruder could move so much as a finger, his thoat was slit, bleeding freely on the floor.

"Hi babe, didn't know we expected guests, if I knew I would've dressed for the occasion." - "Don't worry Darling, I can buy you a whole new wardrobe." Cas responded with amusement.  
However, that was not the only emotion Dean could see in his husband's eyes. Just as with himself, the rush of a nice murder caused desire to run through his veins.  
Because of this, the boss soon found himself with a lap full of aroused Dean, scrambling to open his bulged pants, while at the same time ripping his own clothes, including the dark blue lace panties, of, the desire multiplied by the knowledge of people watching them.  
Seeing as the boss didn't allow them to leave just yet, the guards could just stand there, as a now naked Dean stroked his husband to full hardness.

"Suck!" Dean ordered the mafia boss, who in turn licked a bloody finger before pulling it in his mouth to swirl his tongue around the digit and tasting a metallic tang.  
Getting impatient, Dean tucked his fingers out of Cas's mouth to reach behind and quickly open himself up, brushing his prostate several times in the process and moaning loudly.  
The look Castiel gave him upon seeing his lovers glazed over expression was almost feral. Still he waited, after all this was for Dean.  
Done with preparing himself, Dean lifted himself off for a second to line Cas's thick cock up and slamed down immediatly after, setting a hard and fast pace.  
His husband could only watch and feel as Dean used him similar to a sex toy.

Nevertheless it wasn't enough for Dean. "Come on, Cas, please...need more!" he whined and Cas, ever the loving husband complied instantly.  
Gripping Dean's hips tightly and lifting him on the table, he plunged right back in, the change of angle making them both groan.  
Following his lover's wishes he fucked him brutally, grunting as he did so.  
In combination with the thrill of the three murders, it didn't take long before they panted and finally came, shuddering violently.

Despite just having come, Castiel kept composure, straightened his tie and tucked himself back in.  
Dean on the other hand stretched lazily, being fully aware of the eyes on his nude form.  
"'d' you enjoy the show?" he grinned, laughing as the younger one of the bodyguards, who had a visible bulge in his pants, blushed.  
"Dean, don't be cruel" Cas scolded him prior to dismissing the guards "You can go now and sent a team in to clean up. - Oh and Bartholomew, tell Hester to look up all leftover members of Zachariah's gang, I don't want a repitition of what happened today."  
After his subordinates left, he looked back at Dean, surprised to see him pouting "You always take my toys away." - "Aw, is my baby bored? Maybe we can go out together again soon" Cas replied jovially.  
"Like our first date when I lured that bastard - what was his name? - in?" - "Dick Roman" Cas chuckled " I'll never forget our first joined hit, but yes, like that."  
"Awesome!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not continuing this story earlier, I don't have much time right now, because my final exams (For anyone German Abitur) are coming up.  
> I hope you still enjoy this <3<3<3

A few weeks later the couple found themself at Purgatory, a bar famous for easily finding a One Night Stand in it. 

They were sitting in a booth in a corner with a perfect view on the dance floor. Cas had his arm thrown lazily around Dean whispering in his ear " Found anyone yet?". Despite the heat in the bar Dean shivered at the low rumble. He let his eyes wander around the room. "Far right corner, the man in the suit" - " No, his suit is tailored, rich people tend to be suspicious" Castiel replied wearily. A little disappointed Dean continued to look around, when Cas suddenly pointed his finger discreetly at a scrawny young men with light blond hair. "Oh come on Cas! He is like zero challenge, that would be boring as hell!" Sighning the Mafia Boss pointed out another man, this time one who was lean but still definitly muscular underneath his dress shirt. "Now we're talking" Dean grinned, happy to finally get to do something. "Ok so, how are we gonna do this?" - "You could go to the dance floor and raise his attention, flirt with him, I'm sure he would be very interested in your tight little ass" Cas smirked "Besides, no one can resist you once you batted your pretty green eyes at them". Dean laughed "You just wanna ogle my ass!" - "That's just one of the perks" Cas winked. "Fine I'll do it, but therefor I want to decide what we'll do with him later!" - "This night is for you, I'll only follow your lead." 

Nodding Dean got up while mussing his hair and clothes to give himself a tipsy look before going to the dance floor and starting to swing his hips in tune with the music, making eye contact with his selected victim. The man soon gave all his attention to Dean and made his way over to him. " Hello pretty, you here often?" he leered at Dean who looked up at him with wide eyes full of what he was sure the stranger thought was lust. "Sometimes" he replied cheekily "What's your name?" - "Alastair and yours handsome?". Dean giggled "you can keep calling me handsome or pretty". "Quite a wild one aren't you?" The man, Alastair, mumured saucily. "Only when it matters" Dean winked. "You wanna come over to a booth and meet my friend?" - "That friend as pretty as you?"  
Dean chuckeled again before pointing Alastair in Cas's direction and telling him to decide for himself. 

Encouraged by the brief look he got at the man with the unruly hair that was sitting in the corner, Alastair confidently walked up to Cas with Dean trailing behind him and secretly throwing a smirk at his lover.  
Cas quickly assesed his opponent before plastering a wide smile on his face. "Hello-" "Alastair", Dean threw in, " I see you met my boyfriend, he has a nice ass, doesn't he ?" Cas languidly welcomed him. "I can only agree with you, he looks delicious."  
Dean purposely blushed, knowing, that two sets of eyes were looking at him appreciatively "So you guys wanna get out of here?" he asked bashfully.

A few minutes later they found themselves naked in a cheap motel room across the street. Dean just finished tying Alastair to the curtain rod opposite the bed, while Cas watched his husband and stroked himself leisurely. "You two are kinky" Alastair grinned, unknowing of what was about to happen.  
Dean, still in his role, giggled at that before taking a step back and admiring his work. Doing this he saw the rather small erection his victim was sporting. "Look at that Cas, he has no idea!" Castiel snickered and waved his lover to the bed, who proceeded to climb on his lap and suck a small bruise on Cas's neck, prompting him to pull at Dean's hair and press a hard kiss to his mouth, that made both of them moan.  
Dean then whispered "Fuck me Cas, as hard as you can, I want to be sore for days!" The Mafia Boss growled at that and manhandled Dean into a kneeling position so that Alastair could see every expression his beloved was making while Cas ate him out. 

Pulling his cheeks apart he started with long strokes of his tongue over Dean's fluttering hole before really diving in and thrusting it in and out. Dean almost yelled in surprise but quickly began to pant.  
After a while Cas added some fingers, effectively working him open. Alastair could only watch with wide eyes at the display in front of him, barely being able to keep from coming just then.  
Soon Cas's self-restraint was growing thin. Swiftly removing his fingers, he lined his own cock up and thrust in. This time Dean did yelp at the push and groaned in pleasure as his prostate was hit time after time again.  
Putting on a show for their witness he gradually got louder and more expressive. "Show-off" Cas grunted, making Dean smirk while keeping his eyes on Alastair who seemed to be desperate for a hand on his own hard-on by now.  
Knowing how helpless his victim was finally did it for Dean. Screaming as white hot pleasure took over his body, he squeezed his eyes shut and came in long spurts all over the bedsheet, efficiently making Cas climax as well.  
Gingerly pulling out, Castiel immediatly asked if Dean was alright. Still a little exhausted from his orgasm the Mob boss simply got some grunting as a response.

However the quiet afterglow only lasted for a few seconds, until the couple heard their guest clearing his throat, probably in the hopes of getting off now too. In a flash Dean was awake again and scrambling to his feet, grinning almost insanely in anticipation.  
Slowly approaching Alastair his smile widened "I nearly forgot about the main event, but don't worry, I'll take care of you!" Quick as a cat he grabbed a knife and plunged it deep inside of the man whose eyes widened in surprise before groaning in pain.  
Pulling his knife out again Dean licked the blood of the blade and sighned contentedly, making his husband, who already started to get dressed again, laugh jovially "Finish up Dean, we can't have him screaming here and besides, Meg texted me, she wants us back at the bunker. Apparently they found the hideout of Zachariah's last gang members." Lamenting his lost play time Dean unceremoniously slit Alastairs throat and got dressed again.

Pulling his husband in for a kiss prior to opening the door Cas whispered against Dean's lips "Maybe you can get some time with Zachariah's men".  
With that the two of them left the motel, Alastair's corpse still hanging on the wall.


End file.
